<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Обычный школьный день by evil_thing, LeviADA (Levittra_Hazard), Riru, WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 (fandom_Eyeshield21)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402562">Обычный школьный день</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_thing/pseuds/evil_thing'>evil_thing</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/LeviADA'>LeviADA (Levittra_Hazard)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru'>Riru</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Eyeshield21/pseuds/WTF%20Eyeshield%2021%202021'>WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 (fandom_Eyeshield21)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 — Челлендж [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eyeshield 21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chatting &amp; Messaging, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_thing/pseuds/evil_thing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/LeviADA, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Eyeshield21/pseuds/WTF%20Eyeshield%2021%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Форма: Фейковая переписка персонажей в мессенджерах.</p><p>Внести смуту в обычное течение школьной жизни могут порой совершенно неожиданные вещи.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 — Челлендж [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Eyeshield 21 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Обычный школьный день</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div>
  <p>Бета — <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik">Greenmusik</a></p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <dl class="chating_room">
<div class="chat_container">
<div class="chat_top">
<div class="user_name">Deimon Devil Bats<br/>
<span class="time">групповой чат</span>
</div>
</div>
<div class="chat_box group">
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Монта</span><br/>
ребят я встал пораньше надел форму собираюсь почувствовать свое достоинство</div></div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Хирума</span><br/>
ВЫУЧИ УЖЕ ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКИЙ ЯЗЫК, ЧЁРТОВА ОБЕЗЬЯНА!</div></div>
</div>
<div class="chat_bottom">

<div class="user_message">Отправить сообщение</div>
</div>
</div>
</dl>
<dl>
<div class="chat_container">
<div class="chat_top">
<div class="user_name">Мизумачи<br/>
▸ <span class="time">Какей</span>
</div>
</div>
<div class="chat_box">
<div class="right"><div class="last_right"><div class="message_right">Но почему она такая синяя?</div></div></div>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">Какей честное слово ты слишком много об этом думаешь 😆</div></div>
<div class="right"><div class="last_right"><div class="message_right">Нет, это должно что-то значить, все кругом в другой гамме</div></div></div>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">Давай может лучше про план тренировок?..</div></div>
<div class="right"><div class="last_right"><div class="message_right">Смотри, на картине залитый светом подводный мир, все переливается фиолетовым и розовым, блестит, красные вкрапления морских звезд, кругом зеленые водоросли, позади светлые медузы. И эта одна рыба не по центру, но близко, и она темно-синего цвета, как кусок темноты среди остального. Она вся будто в дымке, а движется будто в другом направлении относительно окружения. Будто хочет совсем другой жизни, оказаться где-нибудь далеко</div></div></div>
<div class="message_left">Какей?</div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">Какей господи я никогда больше не пойду с тобой на выставку. Это была просто нарисованная рыба!</div></div>
<div class="right"><div class="last_right"><div class="message_right">Ладно.</div></div></div>
</div>
<div class="chat_bottom">

<div class="user_message">Отправить сообщение</div>
</div>
</div>

</dl><dl>
<div class="chat_container">
<div class="chat_top">
<div class="user_name">Deimon Devil Bats<br/>
<span class="time">групповой чат</span>
</div>
</div>
<div class="chat_box group">
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Курита</span><br/>
Две большие картошки фри, сырный соус, соус барбекю</div></div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Монта</span><br/>
? чо?</div></div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Курита</span><br/>
Чизбургер, двойной чизбургер, большой клубничный молочный коктейль</div></div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Сена</span><br/>
Курита-сан, кажется, перепутал чат с приложением доставки 😳</div></div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Курита</span><br/>
Пирожок с вишней, самую большую порцию наггетсов, картошку по деревенски</div></div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Куроки</span><br/>
ОСТАНОВИСЬ ИДИОТ</div></div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Джумонджи</span><br/>
Кто-нибудь может тэгнуть Хируму, чтобы он это прекратил?</div></div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Курита</span><br/>
Апельсиновый сок, четыре шоколадных маффина</div></div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Хабашира</span><br/>
ДА ЗАТКНИСЬ УЖЕ! Я ПРИВЕЗУ ВСЁ НА ПЕРЕМЕНЕ, ПРОСТО ЗАТКНИСЬ!!!</div></div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Джумонджи</span><br/>
............. а ты что делаешь в нашем чате?</div></div>
</div>
<div class="chat_bottom">

<div class="user_message">Отправить сообщение</div>
</div>
</div>
</dl>
<dl>
<div class="chat_container">
<div class="chat_top">
<div class="user_name">Акаба<br/>
▸ <span class="time">Котаро</span>
</div>
</div>
<div class="chat_box">
<div class="right">
<div class="message_right">а потом короче оказалось что она все это время ему изменяла!</div>
<br/>
<div class="message_right">то есть все эти песни о великой любви были обманом!</div>
<br/>
<div class="last_right"><div class="message_right">и тогда</div></div>
</div>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">У нас урок вообще-то.</div></div>
<div class="right"><div class="last_right"><div class="message_right">ты все равно не слушаешь училку</div></div></div>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">Это не значит, что мне интересен пересказ очередной статьи из журнала.</div></div>
<div class="right">
<div class="message_right">😜 ну и ладно!</div>
<br/>
<div class="last_right"><div class="message_right">кстати еще я видел такую крутую расческу!</div></div>
</div>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">Давай потом.</div></div>
<div class="right"><div class="last_right"><div class="message_right">эй!</div></div></div>
</div>
<div class="chat_bottom">

<div class="user_message">Отправить сообщение</div>
</div>
</div>

</dl><dl>

<div class="chat_container">
<div class="chat_top">
<div class="user_name">Хабашира<br/>
▸ <span class="time">Какей</span>
</div>
</div>
<div class="chat_box">
<div class="right"><div class="last_right"><div class="message_right">Хочет свободы, а может, не хочет быть рыбой вовсе. Плыть и плыть, до самого края света, пока не очутится где-то, где</div></div></div>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">я не понял ты ошибся номером?</div></div>
<div class="right"><div class="last_right"><div class="message_right">Стоило попытаться. </div></div></div>
<div class="message_left">давай ты напишешь только если будет че по делу а </div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">я занят</div></div>
<div class="right"><div class="last_right"><div class="message_right">Наверное, я тебя переоценил.</div></div></div>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">если у тя какие то проблемы приезжай</div></div>
<div class="right"><div class="last_right"><div class="message_right">Спасибо за приглашение, но нет.</div></div></div>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">то то же</div></div>
</div>
<div class="chat_bottom">

<div class="user_message">Отправить сообщение</div>
</div>
</div>

</dl><dl>

<div class="chat_container">
<div class="chat_top">
<div class="user_name">Сакураба<br/>
▸ <span class="time">Отовара</span>
</div>
</div>
<div class="chat_box">
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">Я совсем его не понимаю. Он всегда внимателен, всегда выслушает и поддержит. Но я постоянно чувствую, что чем-то подвожу его. Иногда это просто невыносимо!</div></div>
<div class="right"><div class="last_right"><div class="message_right">Эээ.</div></div></div>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">Черт, капитан, это было не вам.</div></div>
<div class="right">
<div class="last_right"><div class="message_right">Нет, ты уже обратился ко мне. И видимо, ты про Таками. Слушай его в ответ, когда у него дела не ладятся, и все у вас будет зашибись 😁</div></div>
</div>
<div class="message_left">Это.. и правда хороший совет 😅</div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">Иногда я слишком сосредоточен на своих проблемах и совсем не слушаю Таками-семпая. Спасибо.</div></div>
<div class="right"><div class="last_right"><div class="message_right">Обращайся. Кстати, если найдешь штаны от моей формы - обращайся тоже. 😁</div></div></div>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">Обязательно...</div></div>
</div>
<div class="chat_bottom">

<div class="user_message">Отправить сообщение</div>
</div>
</div>

</dl><dl>

<div class="chat_container">
<div class="chat_top">
<div class="user_name">Акаба<br/>
▸ <span class="time">Какей</span>
</div>
</div>
<div class="chat_box">
<div class="right"><div class="last_right"><div class="message_right">У нее даже глаза переливаются совсем по-другому, она не вписывается ни в картину, ни в весь этот подводный мир,</div></div></div>
<div class="message_left">Ты уже 15 минут строчишь мне про какую-то синюю рыбу.</div>
<br/>
<div class="message_left">Сначала я думал, что ты решил надо мной пошутить.</div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">Но, видимо, она тебя правда задела.</div></div>
<div class="right"><div class="last_right"><div class="message_right">Да.</div></div></div>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">Но почему ты пишешь мне?</div></div>
<div class="right"><div class="last_right"><div class="message_right">Мизумачи сказал, что я слишком много об этом думаю.</div></div></div>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">И?</div></div>
<div class="right"><div class="last_right"><div class="message_right">Почему-то ты вспомнился.</div></div></div>
<div class="message_left">Я польщен, правда.</div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">Но это же могла быть... просто рыба?</div></div>
</div>
<div class="chat_bottom">

<div class="user_message">Отправить сообщение</div>
</div>
</div>

</dl><dl>

<div class="chat_container">
<div class="chat_top">
<div class="user_name">Иккю-семпай<br/>
▸ <span class="time">Монта</span>
</div>
</div>
<div class="chat_box">
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">В парке на этих выходных фестиваль мороженого</div></div>
<div class="right"><div class="last_right"><div class="message_right">? и чего?</div></div></div>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">Пошли</div></div>
<div class="right"><div class="last_right"><div class="message_right">Иккю-семпай ты точно хотел написать мне?</div></div></div>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">Я уверен там будет банановое</div></div>
<div class="right"><div class="last_right"><div class="message_right">я не о том</div></div></div>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">Ты же сможешь пригласить вашу менеджера?</div></div>
</div>
<div class="chat_bottom">

<div class="user_message">Отправить сообщение</div>
</div>
</div>

</dl><dl>

<div class="chat_container">
<div class="chat_top">
<div class="user_name">Унсуи<br/>
▸ <span class="time">Какей</span>
</div>
</div>
<div class="chat_box">
<div class="right">
<div class="message_right">Может, таких синих рыб было больше. Целая утерянная стая, уплывшая куда-то, оставившая эту позади. И она теперь не находит себе места на этом празднике подводной жизни.</div>
<br/>
<div class="last_right"><div class="message_right">Она особенная? Или просто последняя?</div></div>
</div>
<div class="message_left">Какей-кун, я не разбираюсь в искусстве.</div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">Но, может, тебе стоит попробовать себя в поэзии?</div></div>
<div class="right"><div class="last_right"><div class="message_right">При чем тут это! Неужели тебе неинтересно, почему эта рыба такая особенная?</div></div></div>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">Подобный вопрос со мной всю жизнь, и ответа я, к сожалению, не знаю.</div></div>
<div class="right"><div class="last_right"><div class="message_right">Хитро.</div></div></div>
</div>
<div class="chat_bottom">

<div class="user_message">Отправить сообщение</div>
</div>
</div>

</dl><dl>

<div class="chat_container">
<div class="chat_top">
<div class="user_name">Акаба<br/>
▸ <span class="time">Котаро</span>
</div>
</div>
<div class="chat_box">
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">Я готов слушать про расческу.</div></div>
<div class="right"><div class="last_right"><div class="message_right">а я уже передумал! 😡</div></div></div>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">Но что-то же в ней было особенного?</div></div>
<br/>
<div class="right">
<div class="message_right">пошел ты!</div>
<br/>
<div class="message_right">ну ладно</div>
<br/>
<div class="message_right">она была такой шикарной формы! </div>
<br/>
<div class="message_right">и это еще ладно, но у нее и сами зубчики шли необычно! </div>
<br/>
<div class="last_right"><div class="message_right">я подумал херня а потом попробовал и это просто бомба!</div></div>
</div>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">Странно, я не заметил у тебя новой расчески.</div></div>
<div class="right"><div class="last_right"><div class="message_right">фиг с ней слишком дорого</div></div></div>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">В каком-то крутом магазине?</div></div>
<div class="right">
<div class="message_right">да не в торговом центре на втором этаже </div>
<br/>
<div class="message_right">ну рядом с твоим любимым магазом пластинок</div>
<br/>
<div class="message_right">кстати</div>
<br/>
<div class="last_right"><div class="message_right">мне после уроков надо в библиотеку пойдешь?</div></div>
</div>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">Нет, у меня дела.</div></div>
</div>
<div class="chat_bottom">

<div class="user_message">Отправить сообщение</div>
</div>
</div>

</dl><dl>
<div class="chat_container">
<div class="chat_top">
<div class="user_name">Shinryuji Naga<br/>
<span class="time">групповой чат</span>
</div>
</div>
<div class="chat_box group">
<div class="center"><div class="date_chat">
<b>Огромные Сиськи йа-ха</b> входит в чат</div></div>
<div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Иккю </span><br/>
Какого фига?!</div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">Огромные сиськи?..</div></div>
<div class="center"><div class="date_chat">
<b>Огромные Сиськи йа-ха</b> начинает скачивание всех медиафайлов беседы</div></div>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Иккю </span><br/>
КАКОГО ФИГА?!</div></div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Гонда </span><br/>
Кто-нибудь может его остановить?  😱</div></div>
<div class="center"><div class="date_chat">
<b>Огромные Сиськи йа-ха</b> покинул чат</div></div>
<div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Унсуи </span><br/>
Что здесь произошло?</div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">Понятно. Кто устанавливал пароль для входа в чат?</div></div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Иккю </span><br/>
.......... я</div></div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Унсуи </span><br/>
И что там?</div></div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Иккю </span><br/>
дракон123</div></div>
<br/>
<div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Агон </span><br/>
ку-ку-ку</div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">4 часа под водопадом, отброс</div></div>
</div>
<div class="chat_bottom">

<div class="user_message">Отправить сообщение</div>
</div>
</div>
</dl><dl>

<div class="chat_container">
<div class="chat_top">
<div class="user_name">Сакураба<br/>
▸ <span class="time">Какей</span>
</div>
</div>
<div class="chat_box">
<div class="right"><div class="last_right"><div class="message_right">Мне нужен номер Шина.</div></div></div>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">Извини, Какей-кун, но у Шина нет телефона.</div></div>
<div class="right">
<div class="message_right">Что? Почему?</div>
<br/>
<div class="last_right"><div class="message_right">Не думал, что у вас в школе все настолько аутентично средневеково.</div></div>
</div>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">Нет, он... не очень ладит с техникой.</div></div>
<div class="right"><div class="last_right"><div class="message_right">Странно. Но ладно.</div></div></div>
</div>
<div class="chat_bottom">

<div class="user_message">Отправить сообщение</div>
</div>
</div>

</dl><dl>
<div class="chat_container">
<div class="chat_top">
<div class="user_name">Best Trio Superbros<br/>
<span class="time">суперсекретный групповой чат</span>
</div>
</div>
<div class="chat_box group ha-ha">
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Хирума </span><br/>
ЧËРТОВЫ БРАТЬЯ ЗАВТРА ТРЕНИРОВКА В 8 УТРА ТОЛЬКО ПОПРОБУЙТЕ ОПОЗДАТЬ</div></div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Тогано </span><br/>
а?</div></div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Джумонджи </span><br/>
аа?</div></div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Куроки </span><br/>
ААА?!</div></div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Джумонджи </span><br/>
завтра ведь выходной?</div></div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Хирума </span><br/>
Я СКАЗАЛ НЕ ОПАЗДЫВАТЬ, ДЕРЬМОГОЛОВЫЕ!!!!!!!</div></div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Джумонджи </span><br/>
да мы поняли, харе капсить!</div></div>
<div class="center"><div class="date_chat">
<b>Хирума</b> покинул чат</div></div>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Куроки </span><br/>
парни?</div></div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Тогано </span><br/>
чо?</div></div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Куроки </span><br/>
это ведь, кажется, наш закрытый секретный чат?..</div></div>
</div>
<div class="chat_bottom">

<div class="user_message">Отправить сообщение</div>
</div>
</div>
</dl><dl>

<div class="chat_container">
<div class="chat_top">
<div class="user_name">Марко<br/>
▸ <span class="time">Какей</span>
</div>
</div>
<div class="chat_box">
<div class="right"><div class="last_right"><div class="message_right">Будто бы более утонченная, написанная в своем, особом стиле. Больше перекликается с толстой рамой и темной стеной, на которой картина, хочет покинуть ее пространство.</div></div></div>
<div class="message_left">Я весь звонок на цветочную базу слушал оповещения о сообщениях.</div>
<br/>
<div class="message_left">Их от тебя 20 штук.</div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">Можно вкратце? А то я занят.</div></div>
<div class="right"><div class="last_right"><div class="message_right">Это важно.</div></div></div>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">Важнее, чем найти Гао, который с горящим взглядом куда-то сбежал, пока я разговаривал?</div></div>
<div class="right"><div class="last_right"><div class="message_right">Ну… Не настолько, нет.</div></div></div>
</div>
<div class="chat_bottom">

<div class="user_message">Отправить сообщение</div>
</div>
</div>

</dl><dl>

<div class="chat_container">
<div class="chat_top">
<div class="user_name">Рику<br/>
▸ <span class="time">Мамори</span>
</div>
</div>
<div class="chat_box">
<div class="right"><div class="last_right"><div class="message_right">Рик-кун, мы так давно не виделись! </div></div></div>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">Есть такое, Мамо-нээ.</div></div>
<div class="right"><div class="last_right"><div class="message_right">На выходных фестиваль мороженого, Монта-кун меня позвал. Мы могли бы взять с собой Сену, погулять все вместе.</div></div></div>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">Звучит здорово.</div></div>
<div class="right"><div class="last_right"><div class="message_right">Тогда встречаемся завтра у входа, я пришлю адрес.</div></div></div>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">На всякий случай: я не буду делиться тактиками Сейбу, и твоя обычная доброжелательность тебе не поможет, я помню, на кого ты теперь работаешь.</div></div>
<div class="right"><div class="last_right"><div class="message_right">Рик-кун, как ты можешь о таком думать!</div></div></div>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">Ну-ну.</div></div>
</div>
<div class="chat_bottom">

<div class="user_message">Отправить сообщение</div>
</div>
</div>

</dl><dl>

<div class="chat_container">
<div class="chat_top">
<div class="user_name">Чёртов раб<br/>
▸ <span class="time">Хирума</span>
</div>
</div>
<div class="chat_box">
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">че?</div></div>
<div class="right"><div class="last_right"><div class="message_right">я ничего не писал</div></div></div>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">а че хотел?</div></div>
<div class="right"><div class="last_right"><div class="message_right">ничего не хотел. нужен будешь - напишу</div></div></div>
<div class="message_left">мож я буду не в настроении и откажусь</div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">бесишь 😡</div></div>
</div>
<div class="chat_bottom">

<div class="user_message">Отправить сообщение</div>
</div>
</div>

</dl><dl>

<div class="chat_container">
<div class="chat_top">
<div class="user_name">Мизумачи<br/>
▸ <span class="time">Какей</span>
</div>
</div>
<div class="chat_box">
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">Какей ты как?</div></div>
<div class="right"><div class="last_right"><div class="message_right">Что? Ты о чем?</div></div></div>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">Ты весь день просидел в телефоне то увлеченно строчил и периодически глядел вдаль то злился. Я не стал тебя трогать но всему есть предел.</div></div>
<div class="right"><div class="last_right"><div class="message_right">Я в порядке, спи.</div></div></div>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">Нет. Поговори со мной. </div></div>
<div class="right"><div class="last_right"><div class="message_right">Просто не могу перестать об этом думать. А никто будто не слушает! Что, если это отображение индивидуальности каждого из нас? Вечная тема места в мире? Или вообще политический посыл?</div></div></div>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">Думаешь синяя рыба в плену?</div></div>
<div class="right"><div class="last_right"><div class="message_right">Других таких мы не видим, может быть что угодно.</div></div></div>
<div class="message_left">Действительно. А я знаешь что думаю? Что ей там хорошо. Подумаешь не такая как все. Не будут же они над ней смеяться.</div>
<br/>
<div class="message_left">Ну типа они рыбы.</div>
<br/>
<div class="message_left">Немые и все такое.</div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">Давай спать? Завтра сходим на выставку и еще раз изучим твою таинственную рыбу.</div></div>
<div class="right"><div class="last_right"><div class="message_right">Хорошо... спасибо.</div></div></div>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">Не за что.</div></div>
</div>
<div class="chat_bottom">

<div class="user_message">Отправить сообщение</div>
</div>
</div>

</dl><dl>
<div class="chat_container">
<div class="chat_top">
<div class="user_name">Хирума<br/>
▸ <span class="time">Мамори</span>
</div>
</div>
<div class="chat_box">
<div class="message_left">в 8 утра нужно</div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">Прикрепленный файл:<br/>
<i>📎 <span class="u">список №24940.docx</span></i>
</div></div>
<div class="right"><div class="last_right"><div class="message_right">Хирума-кун! Второй час ночи! Завтра выходной!</div></div></div>
<div class="message_left">ты все равно не спишь</div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">и моей любимой жвачки захвати, я знаю, у тебя есть</div></div>
</div>
<div class="chat_bottom">

<div class="user_message">Отправить сообщение</div>
</div>
</div>
</dl><dl>

<div class="chat_container">
<div class="chat_top">
<div class="user_name">Мизумачи<br/>
▸ <span class="time">Какей</span>
</div>
</div>
<div class="chat_box">
<div class="message_left">Но вообще меня разбудил звонок от Сакурабы что ты выследил Шина на вечерней пробежке и вы чуть не подрались.</div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">Типа ему плевать на рыбу кроме ее калорийности.</div></div>
<div class="right"><div class="last_right"><div class="message_right">Все было не так!</div></div></div>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">Ну конечно! 😆</div></div>
</div>
<div class="chat_bottom">

<div class="user_message">Отправить сообщение</div>
</div>
</div>
</dl>
<dl>

<div class="chat_container">
<div class="chat_top">
<div class="user_name">Deimon Devil Bats<br/>
<span class="time">групповой чат</span>
</div>
</div>
<div class="chat_box group">
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Мусаши </span><br/>
Там опять пьяный храп?</div></div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Тогано </span><br/>
хах, наверняка</div></div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Юкимитсу </span><br/>
На 4:12 хрюкает свинка</div></div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Тогано </span><br/>
ты серьёзно это слушаешь?!</div></div>
<br/>
<div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Куроки </span><br/>
ЛОЛ асмр для</div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">не могу закончить шутку, блин</div></div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Комусуби </span><br/>
лох 😏</div></div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Тогано </span><br/>
а?</div></div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Джумонджи </span><br/>
аа?</div></div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Куроки </span><br/>
ААА?!</div></div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Хирума </span><br/>
спите, придурки</div></div>
<br/>
</div>
<div class="chat_bottom">

<div class="user_message">Отправить сообщение</div>
</div>
</div>
</dl><dl>

<div class="chat_container">
<div class="chat_top">
<div class="user_name">Иккю-семпай<br/>
▸ <span class="time">Монта</span>
</div>
</div>
<div class="chat_box">
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">НЕНАВИЖУ ТЕБЯ ЗАЧЕМ Я ВООБЩЕ ТЕБЕ ПИСАЛ</div></div>
<div class="right"><div class="last_right"><div class="message_right">? чего опять я?!</div></div></div>
</div>
<div class="chat_bottom">

<div class="user_message">Отправить сообщение</div>
</div>
</div>
</dl><dl>

<div class="chat_container">
<div class="chat_top">
<div class="user_name">Oujou White Knights<br/>
<span class="time">групповой чат</span>
</div>
</div>
<div class="chat_box group">
<div class="center"><div class="date_chat">
<b>Сеиджуро Шин</b> входит в чат</div></div>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Отавара </span><br/>
Ого! Чувак, как ты это сделал?</div></div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Сакураба </span><br/>
Мы с Таками скинулись и купили ему сверхпрочный армейский телефон.</div></div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Сеиджуро Шин </span><br/>
ЛОРВДШ(;”@#ffdоаы “№#@&lt;3dja</div></div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Сакураба </span><br/>
Шин? Все хорошо?</div></div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Сеиджуро Шин </span><br/>
пшепшеПЕРДЯЩИЙКАЛЬМАР1̽̽͡9̑͆͌̀̐͡4͗͛͞L̒̉̉̀͝D̸̙̝̲̓̄̾͜͝(̴̧̦̥̿̍́͝(҈̡̜̖́̊͠@҈̙͕̊͊̕͜#҉̛̳̔̅̂͜</div></div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Отавара </span><br/>
пердящий кальмар АХАХАХА</div></div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Сакураба </span><br/>
Кажется, мы просчитались 😰 То, что он не может его сломать, не значит, что он может им пользоваться</div></div>
<div class="center"><div class="date_chat">
<b>Сеиджуро Шин</b> теперь <b>АННИГИЛЯЦИЯ</b>
</div></div>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Сакураба </span><br/>
Кто-нибудь может кикнуть его отсюда?</div></div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Отавара </span><br/>
АХАХАХАХА</div></div>
<br/>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">АННИГИЛЯЦИЯ </span><br/>
3҉̨̛͇̮̋̄̏̑̊͂̽,̷̡̭̰͌̈̄͝1҈̲͓͇̑̂̐̕͢4̸͈͖̙̥̞̈͐̾͆̋͐̒͑͜͡1̶̡̲̭͉͍̊̽͐͠5̸̧̛̣̞̝̘̗̥̃̂̅ͅ9̵̡̙͕̙͉̦͔͎̮҇̽̈́2҉̨̭͍̬̪̯̩̟̱̽͋͆͑̒͠6̴̢̫̣̃̽̃̉̉͒̔͡5̴̡͚̥̠͎̭͎̯̃̈́̎͞3̷̛͇̭̗͕̾̉̂͊͂̓͢ͅ5̴̙͓̖̟̖͆͌̚͜͞ͅ8̵̧̛̞͕̰̤̫̘̩͎̆̌9̴̰͚̜̬̭͓̪̂̈̍͑͌͢͞7҉͉͍̱̰̙̫̮̊̑̋̎̾̇͜͠9̶̨̗̠̤̟͉̜̣̲̈̆͐͒̀͗̽̕̚3̴̧̛̝̙̲͎͉͂̇͌̾̚ͅͅ2҉̨͙̝̦҇̈́̀̔3̴̨̦̲̜̐̃̆̅̊̆̚͞8̵̧̞̦̣͈̲̒̎͗̋͒͂̎̕̚4̷̨̣͇̜̫͈̱̰̎̈́̕6̷̧̤͖͇̜͌̌͠2҉̧̤̱̲̱̇͋͒̂̒̑͡6̵̢̛̥̯̫̩͕͚̑̈̈́͑4̸̧͎̦̙͕̫̆̎̂͋̓̑̎̚͝3҉̛̰̲͎̠̟̗͔͛͂͋̔̔͢3҉̱̭̩̰̰͛̾̿̏̒̏̑͢͠8̷̛̟̟̱͙̪̌͐͑͆͂̇͢3̷͚̫͙͎͇̦̏̾̉͐͜͡2̸̧̘͙̜̞̟̓͌̍̑͆͌͠7̵̡̜̞̯̆͛̕9̸̗͖̠̦̫̋̊̽̐̋̕͢ͅ5҉̢̯̱̲͙̮̰̟̀̍̊̈́́́̽͠</div></div>
<div class="center">
<div class="date_chat">группа <b>Oujou White Knights</b> очищена</div>
<br/>
<div class="date_chat">
<b>Таками</b> входит в чат</div>
</div>
<div class="last_left"><div class="message_left">
<span class="name_chat">Таками </span><br/>
...здец.</div></div>
</div>
<div class="chat_bottom">

<div class="user_message">Отправить сообщение</div>
</div>
</div>
</dl>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>В процессе объединения чатов произошел сбой. Возможно, магия Шин-сана проникает сквозь пространство и время.<br/>Спасибо за отклик всем, кто комментировал вторую главу. ❤️</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879883">Держи свою ёбаную рыбу, только заткнись уже</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru">Riru</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Eyeshield21/pseuds/WTF%20Eyeshield%2021%202021">WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 (fandom_Eyeshield21)</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>